voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Sar'iil's Writings
These are the writings of Void Lurker Sar'iil. Often distributed on small pamphlets, sometimes found in newspapers. Most are treated as junk, few people bother keeping them. 95 AE, Altker, RESPONSE #2 You are just full of yourself, aren't you? While you're on the money, yes, I do want the Trikash Deadlock, I don't think you understand how it works... It can't be destroyed because it doesn't exist in this realm. It exists in the shadows between spaces, if you try to destroy it's manifestation in this reality, it will simply reconstruct its manifestation in another place. It's a tricky beast, as per all Void Lurker technologies. OH, while you're on about Skyigo... You know he's back, right? Oh, speaking of who's back, do you recall (//)? I believe the pronunciation of the symbol, (//), is... 'Tyk-Novul' ? He was a fascinating mortal. You know what he did? He found Detref's stash of captured Void Lurkers. He set us all free, lovely fellow. Got Kysteric sadly, but that's the price one must pay to oppose the Altker-Detref Axis I'm afraid. You know, I'm quite amused. You and Detref have focused so much on destroying all your "enemies", your fellow Keepers, you never did notice the entire Void Conspiracy unfolding did you? You're absolutely right though, ruses can be dropped. Let's have a look at the game board, shall we? You and Detref have been hard at work burying secrets, working with humans and having humans aid in your petty conflicts and efforts to destroy everything that has threatened your power. I mean, isn't that why the Keeper Cults were so active in the Midlands all those years ago? Had to detroy everything Trikash-related that threatened your power structure. Oh and then the Skiths, funny how they possess means to drive away literal SHADOWS, right? It's almost like the Keepers taught the Skiths how to drive away SHADOWS, and gave them the technology necessary to do so. After all, Keepers possess the same kind of technology, if not the EXACT SAME, and they use it on the edges of realms to chase away my more primordial brethren - those Void Lurkers whom are wildly out of control and practically animals in all regards. Anyhow, besides all that, you have.... What, maybe a few humans loyal to your causes and many neutral Keepers who at least want to keep up the act that they're keeping realms separated? Hmm.. Plus the wild card that is Skiths. WOW! Two Keepers, and the insane psycho-insane Skith clans.... What a team. Meanwhile on my team I have... Sphree, myself, Uriel Sol, Kyl Synivil, Sarokoz, Arkenthraz, Jzardo... Oh and Tyk'Novul (//). At our disposal we have... Basically, a bunch of technology, and a few of our brethren in Alfred's famous little crystaline prisons. Not to mention a collection of Void Lurker scrolls, including every scroll Skyigo inscribed. Which means, we have the instruction manual for the Trikash Deadlock, and we could simply make another one. We just might too. Though, fear not! Since you offered a great mercy to me, I shall do likewise. If you and Alfred should surrender yourselves at once to the authorities in whatever nation you two are in, we shall take that as a sign of good faith and seek to put both of you out of your misery. Immediately. IF you should fail to do this simply thing.... Well, best prepare for a LONG drawn out existence. Because the Alt'Kardi is going to be destroyed, with the Serpent in toe. While we can't directly kill the Serpent, we can kill the realm it's tied to and in effect kill it. Beautiful isn't it? Void Lurker tech at its finest. Of course, it may also free the Serpent and allow it to too, to be free of its binds like its creations. Which could be disastrous given that Keepers are a reflection of the Serpent's true passions.... But that's a risk Void Lurkers are willing to take if it means we can finally be rid of Keepers for our sake and for the sake of humankind. Keepers have too long been involved in mortal affairs, especially amortals like myself and other Void Lurkers. Your golden age of power is over, toodles! -- Sar'iil -- Year 95, Altker, RESPONSE Can you be anymore BOTHERSOME? AT ALL? Like really, come on. Give us a break. You might as well just spit it out at this point, you want humans to side with Skiths to oppose elaborate Void Lurker conspiring. Now if I may, let me deconstruct your pointless babbling. :: "I am curious, how many are aware of the epic saga of the Tale of Five Skiths? It is a fascinating hypotheses, speculating that all the wonders of this lovely land, were inadvertently made possible by Skiths before their tragic fall into confusion and delusion." No. Just no. The "Tale of Five Skiths" is a fairytale written by Jovani Navor, back in the early days of Skylyn. It was a CHILDREN'S BOOK, aimed at inspiring sympathy among young Skythions towards the poor delusional Skiths. It was one of the first attempts at brainwashing the willing into having inexplicable feelings towards a particular group. Worked well I must say -- Sphree took great pride in that book. :: "Oh yes. I can hear those comments now. Skiths were once a great people, remarkable in their ways. But they were led astray en masse, largely by Sphree, partially by the Trikash." Good Heavens! Are you a Skith-Apologist now? I think you are. You've gotten soft Altker. Would you like me to end your misery before you become fully delusional and start worshipping the skithgod Szija? I wouldn't mind. :: "Not to even mention the Trikash Deadlock, the most dangerous thing I can even imagine exists. Which, I may as well expand on since no one is aware of it in any meaningful way." Well, if only that were true.... But it's not. The Trikash Deadlock is not deadly, its simply a pocket realm that was shoved into a box. It's a fascinating concept and the pinnacle of Void Lurker Tech. However, KEEPERS had to involve themselves in our otherwise harmless scientific endeavours and STEAL our developments to give them to the TRIKASH. All to further this asinine notion that a useless subspecies was somehow amazing. Ultimately, that's Two points for Sphree. I believe he's the first who advocated and worked towards creating the illusion that the Trikash were somehow more advanced than humans are today. I'll just state it this way: Humans today, as a whole, are more advanced than the Trikash were. The only reason we don't see Scientific Citadels around is because Humans possess a remarkable sense of loyalty to the tribe, family and nation-state they inhabit. If humans wanted to, they could unify and reveal all their secret scientific endeavours to one another, and over night --- the human race would transcend existence, being on-par if not greater than Keepers. Let' face it, isn't that why you Keepers are so hell-bent on dividing the Humans among every possible line? Isn't that why Sphree was recruited by the Serpent -- to ensure Humans don't realize their potential and stay BELOW the Keepers? I'm onto this elaborate game of the Keepers, and I aim to end it. Humans need to reach their full potential -- WITHOUT Keeper intervention. The delusion must be ended and humans must inherit the earth, free from Keepers. Oh, let me ask, if Keepers are necessary to "keep the realms seperate", why then is every Keeper totally absorbed in their own ambitions? I mean a few aren't, a few hang out at the egde of realms and stare out into the distance - anticipating a realm will approach and try to crash into another, but that rarely happens unless some Keepers try to FORCE realms to crash into eachother... Weird isn't it? Its like Keepers are almost master-deceivers, and ultimately evil.... Hmmm... What else did you write that I can decontruct? Let's see... :: "Then... The Aycho-Architects started becoming etheral in appearence, fading from this plane of existence. Those who toyed with the box the most felt the most devastating effects. Their souls eventually merged with the box, leaving their bodies as just an etheral, lifeless husk. Terirble thing, all of it. :: Being the Head Aycho-Architect as I was, and being a Keeper, I was somehow unaffected by it, but knew all too well about what was going on. I had decided to hide the Trikash Deadlock, and did so. But it seems despite that, and despite my efforts to silence all those who were aware of it failed." REALLY? Yes. I'm sure a realm, in a fucking box, managed to devour souls, and even have souls MERGE with it. Why, yes.. I mean, its not like a realm is an INANIMATE CHUNK OF EXISTENCE, WITHOUT CONSCIOUSNESS, RIGHT? See, I theorize what actually happened is that the Aycho-Architects realized the box was actually made by Void Lurkers -- that species you tricked the Trikash into launching a GENOCIDE against, and they began to question the Pro-Keeper narrative. I think the Trikash realized the level of the deception the Keepers are trying to pull, and they began to ask questions. Lots of questions, not to mention scientific experiments to prove the deception's existence. You simply couldn't handle all this, nor could any Keeper... Then well, I think I needn't say what the Keepers might have possibly done in the wake of such a terrible truth being realized... They would do what any deceiver does, DESTROY the truth. Swiftly, quickly, efficiently. Ensure nobody realized what happened... It explains why good ol' Osphreki was imprisoned by the Trikash, doesn't it? Young Keeper, brought up in the Keeper-approved paradigm of existence, unaware of things... The Trikash would seize the opportunity to capture such a specimen and hold him for ransom, don't you think? At the very least, he'd make a fine bargaining chip. Oh and then Greelious... Imprisoned by Detref, right? In a convoluted box, requiring nine magic rings to open, which were spread across the realm.. Really intricate. You know, I think Greelious began to question the narrative himself, and began to wonder if Keepers were really necessary, and that's why he was imprisoned. He however, repented from his terrible departure from what the Detref-Altker axis demanded, and became just another yes-man, another foot soldier in the elaborate game of Keepers. Then that poor soul.. Greldo, or Reldo? I don't know. Two that were once one, split down the middle because that Keeper realized the truth. Somehow it lived in two seperate forms after that, and became unaware of what it had previously been aware of. I'd love to reunite the two halves, see what sort of discovery that Keeper made which made it immediately such a threat that had to be destroyed by this Altker-Detref Axis. So yes, mortals take heed. I'll spell it out for you: The Keepers are playing a very deceptive game. The Monitor was off based, but had the right idea in some regards... As do the Namessian folk. Do not trust these Keepers, none of them are good. All of them seek to protect their special status, by means of keeping human divided and seperated. One stick is easily broken, two likewise easily broken, but a bundle of sticks bound tightly is hard to break. Mortals I hope you all unite, and realize the era of Keepers is at an end, and that the Serpent is likewise just as corrupted and wicked as these Keepers, and none of them can be redeemed. -- Sar'iil -- 95 AE, Oh Altker, how its been so long ... Remoc Halts Cake - Altker Has Come. You thought it was meaningless, but it wasn't. Altker is back. I warned you, I warned you all. But no, who reads the insane scriblings of a Void Lurker? No one with any sense. Save for those with sense who do read and do donate considerable amounts to the Sar'Iil Scholarship Foundation. Your patronage is appreciated and young Void Lurkers who are otherwise disadvantaged are allowed a step up thanks to you! Truly you are fantastic people. So, Altker. Its show time isn't it? Sphree has been by. Arkenthraz is back. The Archon is moving into position. Anyone game for a round of chess, or Skith-Shouting? I was always keen on Skith-Shouting, see who can make the biggest bluff before an all-out brawl occurs and all bluffs are called, or realized to be sincerely true. Here's my declaration; If anyone allows Altker to set up shop, I'll release the terrible beasts that Detref captured during his prime years. I'll release three in every nation, and an additional five on every continent. The onslaunt will be without end, and maybe Sar'iil will be taken seriously. Perhaps. Or I can just give all these crystal trinkets to Sphree - he would do far worse than I, he would likely release the beasts in the capitals of nations - whereas I would just release them in the countryside. The games begun. Compas Nahso Illrassion Just to help- its four words in total. -- Sar'iil -- 95 AE, belated greetings I can say with certainty, I... Did not expect this. Do you know how one becomes a god? I wish I knew. One might know, a keeper o' sorts, a keeper of secrets who so happened to reveal himself after a certain mortal - whom we all hate - decided to try and invoke this keeper. Oh that mortal... You know, I've always wondered if a mortal could ascend to a higher state of sorts. Oh and (\\). I sense his presence again. I haven't felt it since... When the Monitor actually wrote half legible letters that did not involve needless attempts at imperialism. Similarly... This brings me back to this keeper. He returns, but... I sense another thing, a homestead of mine long abandoned returning. A familiar voice calling... Yes, I sense these things. They call to me, somehow. Yet now... I daresay, things are not as they seem. Mortals will focus on the smaller picture - a war that will have dire consequences... Whilst the rest of us ponder what is happening. I sense a loss too - something powerful departed recently. Yet it screams still, its gone yet it still screams at me. It cries out that it was betrayal, betrayal of the created against the creator. It leaves me wearisome. Remoc Halts Cake A tasty challenge, can you figure it out? -- Sar'iil -- 93 AE, A return of things... Ooh! Exciting. A tale of tragedy; a people seeking to unite and form an entity, a military being forged, and easterners moving westward, clans being but shadows of their formers selves, and the union of many under the banner of Scythia. Why, it has been a very productive decade if I do say so. Most troubling though is likely to be ... That mage. What sort of tree mage regrows an ancient forest just for some foreigners seeking to create their own little kingdom? Why?! It bewilders me, makes me wonder what incentive this mage has. Oh and the "O.N.F", they stand to gain power I would think, at least, if they decide to move quickly and strike before Ardenvol extends its reach to the whole of Kal'Kan. --OH yes. Ardenvol has stood idle too long, it doesn't fit the rhythm. They're up to something, something sinister. My Jaruleaf example last time was far too accurate, it worries even I how accurate it truly was. Not to mention, the trouble brewing in the East. Few things have ever managed to drive the Easter Islanders from their homesteads, not even the imperial ambitions of Krolesk'Kan kings could make them move... Somethings coming, I can sense it, almost smell it... It'd be a shame to break the trend that isn't a trend, here's another one for you; Navor A Da Sennight Shtook In Until events decide to be eventful, -- Sar'iil -- 79 AE, The ending of yet a small thing So the Devourer lay defeated, Inversion gone... All is well? Not so fast. The evils of the world are like Jaruleaf, most are inactive for long spans of time until finally they take root, proceeding to grow into a delicate Jaruleaf plant. Which happens to produce more seeds which will take root at another later date, leading up to a perpetual cycle of... Evil. Though it is comforting, humans having their numbers thinned; Albeit only slightly... Alas, best to celebrate the small things. For now, plots and plans are too young to make much headway.. How about a challenge; Warsle Reed. Is it; A person? A place? A plant? A thing? A Navor? An anagram? Perhaps we'll never know for sure. Until something of interest grabs my attention, -- Sar'iil -- Category:New Voldrania Category:In Character Category:Literature